Claire Bennet (Villains future)
Claire Bennet is a agent at Pinehearst Company. She is a EVO with the ability of Regenerative Healing Factor. Character Overview In "The Second Coming" Four years in the future, Claire is confronted by Peter Petrelli, telling her he can go back and stop the mass genocide on beings with evolved abilities if she trusts him. Claire responds by saying "I always loved you." Peter stops time before the bullet she shoots hits him. He then grabs her gun and teleports to the present day at Nathan's press conference. When time goes back to normal, Claire is surprised to see Peter and her gun are gone. In "I Am Become Death" Future Peter transports his present day counter-part to the future. As he starts to explain how the future needs to be changed, he is shot twice in the chest and killed. When Peter turns around to find the shooter, he is surprised to see that it is Claire. Claire stares at Peter in disbelief for a few seconds before she lifts her gun once again to shoot him. Peter runs off as Claire fires at him. A while later, Claire is seen in a morgue staring down at Future Peter's dead body when Daphne and Knox enter the room. Daphne is amazed that Claire has finally killed Peter, but Claire tells her that there were two Peters at the scene and that the younger one is still alive. Claire then goes on to say that they need Molly to find him. Daphne tells Claire that it won't be that simple, but Claire ends the disagreement by telling Daphne that they must find Peter because if they don’t, he won’t ever stop. After Daphne convinces Matt to allow Molly to help them locate Peter, she exits her apartment and tells Claire that Peter is in Costa Verde. Immediately Claire guesses that Peter is with Sylar. Knox remarks that he can feel her fear and is surprised because Claire is never afraid. Claire responds by saying that she just killed her uncle and now has to do it again, so he should give her a break. Knox grabs her as she is walking away and tell her that she had better get her act straight because while she can’t get hurt, they can. Once in Costa Verde, they enter Gabriel’s house and Knox gets Peter and Gabriel's attention by holding Gabriel's son Noah hostage. Claire then enters the room and points her gun at Peter. She tells them that they will leave the boy alone if Peter goes with them. Gabriel tries to convince Peter to go back to his time, but he refuses, saying that he "brought this into his house". Claire exclaims that this was her house but that Gabriel took it from her, just like everything else. Gabriel tries to apologize, but Claire won’t hear it and aims her gun at Noah. Peter asks "how did she get this way" and Claire explains that she learned how to take care of herself. She then aims her gun at Gabriel, but Peter speeds over to her and knocks her out. A fight ensues and Noah is killed in the process. Claire finally regains consciousness and takes aim as Gabriel is about to explode, but it’s too late and Costa Verde is destroyed. Claire and Peter survive the explosion and Peter is taken back to base. Once there, Claire begins to cut Peter's body, saying that she wants him to feel "every single death" that happened in Costa Verde. Peter tries to convince her that he can change what happened, but Claire ignores him. However, before she can continue, Nathan enters the room and tells Claire to stop and leave so that he can "have a moment with his brother". Claire ask if Nathan is asking this as the President or her father. He responds with "both" and Claire leaves. Claire's Ability This version of Claire seems to have not only the ability to heal physical injuries rapidly, resulting in regeneration of damaged tissue. See Also Claire Bennet for his present history. Category:Evolved Humans Category:Future Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains